There are a variety of folding knives and hatchets in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,858 issued to Klepsch on Mar. 27, 1917, discloses a hatchet that can be folded to engage the cutting blade within the handle to protect the blade. It is maintained in each position by a spring-loaded slide that engages the shank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,424 issued to Steiner on Sep. 14, 1943, discloses a similar function folding axe that is bolted in each of the two above positions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,463 issued to Williamson on Apr. 21, 1942, discloses a combination knife and axe that has a folding handle that can cover the sharp knife edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,783 issued to Ivan on May 30, 1967, discloses a combination hatchet, hammer, and knife tool that has a rotating hammer and hatchet head that becomes a knife handle when rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,501 issued to Wood on Nov. 14, 1972, discloses a jack knife that has a pair of handle half-sections that can be split apart and rotated to expose or cover the knife blade.
In none of the above is there a hatchet/ulu combination tool having rotatable handles that restrain the hatchet shank by means of specific raised surfaces on the handle inside surfaces.